Cuidado con el tequila
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Alfred debería aprender a tener cuidado con la cantidad de tequila que toma más si Pedro esta cerca. Dedicado a Usagi Asakura ¡viva México señores!


Cuidado con el tequila

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Mareado.

Si Alfred F. Jones tuviera que describir su estado anímico en ese momento en una sola palabra esa le vendría que ni pintada. Estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Aún así se estaba aguantado las ganas de devolver el estómago que tenía desde hace rato por cuestión de principios, no quería que México se enojara con él por echarle a perder su fiesta de cumpleaños número doscientos uno además no quería pasar la vergüenza de hacer un papelón semejante en un lugar tan publico, tenía que mantener la dignidad pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque claro del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho y su cuerpo parecía no muy dispuesto a cooperar con su buena voluntad esa noche, el estómago le ardía de manera espantosa, sin duda producto de la mezcla inusitada de tequila y tacos además de muchos otros platillos de la gastronomía de su vecino y colega que había ingerido sin el menor recato relacionado con los efectos posteriores a tan alegre festín.

Como que el estómago sufría una quemazón de los mil diablos poco después a causa del chile o que el tequila te dejaba tan mareado y contribuía tanto con el ardor que uno se sentía como si acabara de noquearse contra la pared después de salir de una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con una pandilla de matones.

Alfred se pregunto cuanto había tequila bebido cuando la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y los parpados comenzaron a pesarle a la par que las ganas de vomitar aumentaban. Se apoyó sobre la mesa donde había pasado poco más de una hora y cerró los ojos agotado.

Necesitaba descansar. Sólo un minuto o hasta que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

–Oye, ¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto una voz

Estados Unidos se sobresalto, se debió de haber quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, pestañeo tratando de enfocar a la persona que le había hablado pero aún sentía los parpados pesados por lo que mirar con atención era una tarea complicada en aquel momento además de tener la lengua hecha un nudo por lo que le seria difícil responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, exhausto.

–Ven –le indico el propietario de la voz– necesitas recostarte

Alfred se dejo llevar sin recelo alguno. Su misterioso acompañante le condujo hasta la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba cerrando la puerta tras de si al entrar.

–Gracias –murmuro suavemente el norteamericano dejándose caer en la cama boca arriba

–De nada –replico la voz mientras le quitaba los zapatos

Ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

La persona que le había llevado hasta aquel cuarto de hotel y que el norteamericano no lograba distinguir a ciencia cierta a causa de la oscuridad de la habitación y de la borrachera que traía encima comenzó a sacarle los pantalones, Alfred comenzó a protestar al darse cuenta de ello.

–Oye –mascullo con la lengua pesada– no es necesario que hagas eso. Detente, por favor –pidió

La persona, quienquiera que fuese, no hizo caso a su petición y siguió con su labor de despojarle de sus ropas y un considerable y frío escalofrío de terror subió por la espina dorsal del rubio dando punzadas heladas a medida de que el miedo se asentaba en su estómago. Estados unidos intento apartarle pero sentía las manos torpes a causa de la penumbra y la embriaguez además de que sus ojos se hallaban nublados debido a que un cansancio repentino se apoderaba lentamente de su organismo sumado a las lágrimas que a duras penas conseguía dominar, si esa persona iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer no iba a darle la satisfacción de verlo suplicar y llorar como un descosido. Sólo rezaba porque de ser ese el caso, la tortura terminase rápido.

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla al sentir que su acompañante lamía y mordisqueaba la piel de sus muslos, dicha persona debió notarlo por una mano cálida se poso en su pómulo con delicadeza y limpio la gota de líquido salino con suavidad.

–Tranquilo –murmuro la voz apaciblemente– no pienso hacerte daño

La voz era suave, serena, pacifica y cálida, muy cálida además tenía un ligero acento que le parecía conocido pero, ¿de dónde? Ahí fue cuando un relámpago de lucidez cruzo su mente, espabilándolo por completo. México.

– ¿Pedro? ¿Eres tú? –musito el americano una vez que la borrachera se le hubo bajado de golpe a causa de la impresión

–Claro que soy yo, gringo despistado –contesto el azteca– ¿A quien esperabas? ¿Al imbécil de Inglaterra? –farfullo molesto, si se había atrevido a ponerle los cuernos con aquel idiota presumido…

–A decir verdad no –dijo Alfred– Arthur es muy educado y formal en estas cosas, no abandonaría su fiesta de cumpleaños a la mitad la celebración para llevar a un ebrio a un hotel –aseguro– a propósito, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Deberías de estar en la fiesta, después de todo es tu cumpleaños.

– ¿Qué crees tú? –replico el moreno antes de besarlo con pasión – ¿Qué se hace cuando secuestras a una persona y la llevas a un hotel, eh?

– ¿Vas a violarme? –cuestiono el de ojos azules un poco asustado aún

México negó con la cabeza y sonrío con malicia

–Voy a hacerte el amor yanqui, no a violarte –repuso el mexicano dándole un mordisco en el cuello y lamiendo la zona donde quedaría una futura marca.

El mexicano hizo al estadounidense sentarse para poder despojarlo de las prendas que todavía le quedaban encima para después cubrir su pecho y abdomen con besos y pequeñas mordidas, Alfred se estremecía con cada toque y cada beso que Pedro le daba, no sabía que su vecino podía ser así de impetuoso, sentía como si se fuera a derretir cada vez que el azteca lo tocaba, era como si fuera una masa de cera a la cual el azabache podía dar la forma que quisiera con sólo pasar las manos por su piel.

¡Y que manos! Alfred sentía el contacto de las manos de México por tos lados: en el pecho, la espalda, entre los cabellos, entre las piernas…

–Pedro detente –decía el rubio entre gemidos de placer– la fiesta…

–A la mierda la fiesta –le corto el de ojos castaños– he esperado mucho para esto –jadeo y lo beso

–Hm –gimió el de ojos azules al sentir la lengua del contrario dentro de su boca, recorriendo cada rincón, enredándola con la suya para después morderle suavemente los labios, chuparlos y succionarlos, prácticamente le estaba devorando la boca.

Pero la mayor sorpresa de todas fue cuando Alfred sintió las manos de su amante jugar con su sexo antes de metérselo en boca y estimularlo más de lo que ya estaba, sentía que estaba ardiendo, que se estaba quemando vivo y cada lamida de el mexicano sobre su sexo avivaba aún mas la hoguera.

–Pedro basta –lloriqueo el americano– si sigues así yo...–un estremecimiento lo hizo arquear la espalda y gritar antes de terminar en la boca del moreno.

Pedro se limpio los labios y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa

–Esa es la idea gringo –musito mientras cogía un pote con lubricante y un preservativo de un cajón de la mesa de noche

–Espera por favor– pidió Alfred viendo las intenciones de su amante

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? –cuestiono Pedro mirándolo confundido

–No es eso –murmuro el americano– yo sólo quiero…devolverte el favor –musito abochornado

Pedro sonrío mirándolo divertido, quien iba a decir que Alfred podía ser tan tímido, adorable y dócil con sólo unas copas encima.

– ¿Ah si? –se mofo México– ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso _Alfredo_? –le reto sabiendo que al rubio le molestaba que dijera su nombre en su idioma nativo

–Así –repuso Estados unidos bajando la cremallera de los pantalones del mexicano y comenzando a estimular su sexo con la lengua lamiéndolo por toda su longitud antes de metérselo en la boca

–Oh Dios mío –suspiro el azteca reclinándose en lecho– sigue gringo, ve más rápido –pidió conforme las oleadas de placer eclipsaban sus sentidos

Alfred obedeció incrementando la velocidad hasta hacer a su amante gozar. Pedro gemía como desquiciado, ya habían hecho eso antes pero nunca le pareció tan bueno como en aquel momento, se sentía arder. Necesitaba estar adentro de su amante y lo necesitaba ya. Pero antes de que pudiera verbalizar su deseo, Alfred estaba quitándole la camiseta y empezaba a jugar con sus pezones, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos. Después empezó a bajar por su pecho, dejando un camino de saliva a su paso hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde empezó a jugar con su ombligo.

– ¡Alfred…! –grito Pedro al sentirlo ahí y con el corazón a mil pues Alfred no sólo estaba introduciendo uno de sus dedos o la punta de su lengua en la abertura sino que también estaba estimulando su miembro con la mano que le quedaba libre, volviéndolo loco a causa de la fruición.

– ¿Te gusta? –cuestiono el rubio

El mexicano asintió entre gemidos antes de correrse en medio de grito gutural.

–Date la vuelta, Alfred –pidió el moreno

El americano obedeció y se coloco de espaldas al azteca, quien sin perder más tiempo, unto lubricante en sus dedos y fue introduciéndolos uno a uno en el cuerpo de su amante, dilatándolo, preparándolo para lo que vendría después con un fluido movimiento de tijeras. Alfred gemía cada vez que los dedos de Pedro se movían en su interior hasta llevarlo al límite de su resistencia. Quería sentirlo dentro de una vez, no importaba si se hacia daño en el proceso.

–Pedro, hazlo ya –gimoteo el americano con un furioso sonrojo pintado en las mejillas– por favor, te necesito

México no se lo hizo repetir. En un ágil movimiento se coloco el preservativo y lentamente entro en el cuerpo del yanqui, cuando estuvo seguro que Alfred se había acostumbrado a la invasión, comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido conforme pasaban los minutos hasta que ambos alcanzaron el cielo en medio de un movimiento sinuoso y frenético.

Minutos después se dejaron caer, agotados y satisfechos sobre la cama.

–Dios, eso fue…–murmuro Alfred aún agitado por la actividad que habían realizado

– ¿Qué?

–Fue increíble –completo el americano acurrucándose contra el pecho de su amante

–Fue el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca –musito México mientras su respiración se normalizaba –muchas gracias

–De nada –repuso el estadounidense y añadió– deberíamos volver afuera, deben de estar buscándonos –comento preocupado

–Deberíamos –coincidió el azteca– pero si lo hiciéramos no podríamos hacer esto –agrego acariciando levemente el miembro de su compañero

–Eres insaciable –musito el rubio sonriendo

–No menos que tú –contraataco el moreno

–Feliz cumpleaños Pedro –dijo Alfred adormilado

–Gracias –dijo el aludido– ahora intenta dormir un rato porque no te vas a salvar de darme un bono extra, al fin de al cabo estoy de manteles largos –le advirtió

–Pero, ¿y la fiesta? –pregunto el rubio en medio de un bostezo

–Todos los demás ya se fueron –aseguro el agasajado

– ¿A hacer que?

–Adivina –le dijo el azteca abrazándolo con fuerza

–Oh Dios –murmuro Alfred mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín

–Ya duérmete y no te preocupes por ellos, ya no son exactamente unos críos –le calmo el moreno

–Te quiero –musito el rubio en español

–_Me too_ –replico el mexicano en ingles

Y se durmieron abrazados, sonriendo entre sueños.

¡Ah! Y Alfred tiene más cuidado con la cantidad de tequila que toma a partir de ahora, no vaya a ser que otra vez a México le salga lo apasionado y tenga que esperar una semana para sentarse como es debido, porque Pedro tenía razón: no se salvo de darle un bono extra a su _regalo de cumpleaños_.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>¡Y por fin termine este fic! Me costo horrores hacerlo porque no sabia como establecer bien la trama, quería publicarlo el quince pero por diversos motivos –la escuela, un bloqueo de inspiración repentino y el nuevo disco de La oreja de Van Gogh–, no puede hacerlo, sé que ya paso el cumpleaños de Pedro pero espero que este fic les guste a todos mis compatriotas de aquí y los que viven en otros países también ¡Viva México cabrones!<em>

_Este fic va con todo mi cariño a cierta conejita que me ha hecho hacer esta historia tan extraña y medio porno, sé que ella me pidió un EUA x MEX pero no me pude contener las ganas que tenía de poner a Pedro como seme por lo menos una vez. Usagi espero que te guste esto aún así y que cumplas tu parte del trato y termines los fics de Hetalia que tienes pendientes aquí y en LJ ¡Me tienes en ascuas, joder! Bueno un saludo y un abrazo extra grande para ti, mi querida compatriota exigente y tardona de una manera poco común pero adorable._

_Si les gusto esta historia, les provoco un desangre nasal masivo o quieren mandarme un caja de tomates podridos háganmelo saber a través de un comentario, me hace muy feliz saber sus opiniones. Atte. Naru. _


End file.
